creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Happily Ever After
Ich könnte euch jetzt meine ganze armselige Leidensgeschichte erzählen, vom Anfang bis zum bitteren Ende. Aber dann wäre ich nur ein weiterer dieser seltsamen Typen, die irgendwelche Seiten volljammern. Und ihr würdet das hier nur lesen, weil ihr darauf hofft, irgendwo ein Happy End zu finden. Nun muss ich eure Weltsicht ein wenig der Realität anpassen: es gibt kein Happy End. Niemals. Solange es ein Happy End gibt, ist es auch nicht vorbei. Nichts mit 'Und sie lebten glücklich bis an ihr Lebensende'. Nein, es geht immer weiter, von einem vermeintlichen Happy End zur nächsten Katastrophe. Und glaubt mir, der Tod ist nur ein Höhepunkt des Lebens... Gut, ein wenig muss ich euch wohl doch erzählen . Eigentlich war ich weder normal noch verrückt. Ich war der einfache Typ von nebenan mit den halblangen, dunkelroten Haaren und der nörgelnden Katze, und natürlich der leisen Stimme in meinem Kopf die mir immer sagen wollte, wem ich als nächstes in die Fresse schlagen sollte. Aber hat diese Stimme nicht jeder? Theoretisch begann alles an diesem beknackten Tag vor Halloween. Die Lehrer hatten keinen Bock uns zu unterrichten, wir hatten sowieso keinen Bock zuzuhören. Alles ganz einfach. So, und worum glaubt ihr ging es in den ganzen verdammten sechs Stunden? Creepypastas und vor allem: Jeff the Killer. Ganz ehrlich? Schaut euch die Story des Jokers aus Batman an und dann die von Jeff. Wer war wohl zuerst da? Egal, ich schweife vom Thema ab. "Hey, Trent, hast du heute Abend schon etwas vor?" Die penetrant nach Brokkoli stinkende Atemwolke sagte schon gut genug, wer mich da anlaberte. Johnny, mein Sitznachbar und der Doofkopf, der einfach nicht kapiert, wenn man in Ruhe gelassen werden möchte. Seufzend drehte ich den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. "Was glaubst du wohl?" "Sehr gut. Kommst du heute Abend bei mir vorbei? Wir feiern in Halloween rein!" Eigentlich wollte ich nein sagen. Ich wollte nach Hause und Diva, meine Katze, umsorgen, ein wenig Opernmusik hören und darauf warten, dass Mom vom Bingo heimkam. Aber ich konnte beinahe schon wieder hören, wie sie meckerte. 'Du bist neunzehn, Trent. Warum gehst du nicht wie die anderen feiern?' Also tat ich etwas, dass meine beiden Persönlichkeiten nicht guthießen. Ich sagte ja. Was war ich nur für ein hirnloser Trottel... Zitternd schob ich die Hände in meine Lederjacke und lief die verlassene Straße hinab, die mich unweigerlich zu Johnnys Haus bringen würde. Diva lag auf meinen Schultern und wedelte unruhig mit der Rute, dass weiche Fell streifte immer wieder meine Wange. Sie war schon den ganzen Abend so seltsam. Als würde sie etwas spüren. Seltsamerweise waren die Lichter an Johnnys Haus aus, als ich den schmalen Weg durch seinen Vorgarten folgte. Nur die beiden Verandalichter rechts und links von der Tür brannten und rißen mich aus dem Schatten, als ich die drei leise knarchzenden Stufen hinaufging. Ich streckte die Hand aus um die Klingel zu drücken, mein Atem hing in einer weißen Wolke vor meinem Gesicht, als ich es sah: die Tür stand einen Spalt weit offen. Ich zögerte einen Moment und biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Kein geistig gesunder Mensch ließ in diesem Viertel seine Tür offen. Plötzlich explodierte die Lampe rechts von mir mit einem lauten Knall. Das Licht leuchtete gleißend hell auf, kleine Glassplitter regneten auf uns nieder, während mein Herz mir aus der Brust zu springen drohte und ich erschrocken aufschreiend zur Seite stolperte, die Hände abwehrend erhoben. Diva fauchte wütend und bohrte die Krallen in meine Schulter, ihr Fell sträubte sich. Erst nachdem der erste Schreck sich gelegt hatte, wurde mir klar, dass Johnny mir sicher einen Streich spielte. "Johnny, du intregantes Stück Scheiße", flüsterte ich leise und hob eine Hand, um sie beruhigend auf Divas Kopf zu legen. Sie grollte immer noch leise, ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt. Mein armes Kätzchen. Warum musste sie auch immer mitkommen? Johnny würde einen Arschtritt von mir bekommen. Wütend stieß ich die Tür auf und trat in den dunklen Vorraum des Hauses. Mein Herzschlag vibrierte noch durch meinen ganzen Körper, als ich testweise den Lichtschalter umkippte. Nichts. Wahrscheinlich war die Sicherung rausgeflogen. Mit einem Fuß kickte ich die Tür hinter mir ins Schloss und sah mich um. Ich konnte nicht viel sehen. "Johnny lass den Scheiß. Ich schwöre dir, ich prügel dich windelweich!" Meine Drohung verhallte im Nichts und ich schmunzelte unwillkürlich, als die gewaltbereite Stimme in meinem Kopf frohlockte angesichts dieser Möglichkeit. Über mir, irgendwo in der offenen Galerie ein Stockwerk über mir, hörte ich Schritte. 'Beweg deinen Hintern zur Seite, schnell!' Die Stimme in meinem Kopf sprach, ich gehorchte. Blitzschnell huschte ich zur Seite, und das keinen Moment zu spät. Etwas zischte leise an mir vorbei, ich spürte den kalten Luftzug an meinem Gesicht. Wenn ich nur sehen könnte. Zitternd ließ ich mich auf Hände und Knie nieder, spürte den weichen Teppichen unter mir. Meine Finger tasteten suchend über den Boden, bis sie auf etwas Glattes, Kaltes stießen. Unter meinen Fingerspitzen, die mir momentan die Augen ersetzten, glaubte ich ein Messer zu erkennen. Langsam wandten meine Finger sich um den Griff und ich zog es an mich. Testweise drückte ich mit der Handfläche gegen die Messerspitze. Vielleicht war es ja nur ein Trickmesser, dass gleich einklappen würde. Doch das kalte Metall bohrte sich in meine Haut und der stechende Schmerz ließ meine Muskeln zucken. Der Druck, den Diva auf meinen Schultern verursacht hatte, verschwand, als sie zu Boden sprang. Ihre Flucht konnte ich ihr nicht verübeln. Am Liebsten wäre ich ebenfalls geflohen, doch meine innere Stimme hielt mich davon ab. Sie wollte, dass ich Johnny so richtig den Hintern aufriß. Er hatte den Mist angefangen, also sollte er sehen was er davon hatte. Noch immer auf Händen und Knien kroch ich über den Teppich, dass Messer fest in der Hand, bis ich mit der Handfläche in etwas ekelhaft klebriges, warmes fasste. Es hätte alles Mögliche sein können, aber ich hatte eine unbewusste Ahnung. Zitternd hob ich die Hand an die Lippen und sog tief einen metallischen Geruch ein, bei dem sich mir der Magen umdrehte. Blut. "Du hast ihn also gefunden, wie toll!' Helles Licht flammte links von mir plötzlich auf und blendete mich. Es brannte in meinen Augen und ich hob abwehrend die Hände. Ich kannte die Stimme... "Danny? Was soll die ganze Scheiße hier?" Danny war jemand, den man nur als typisches Opfer beschreiben konnte. Keine Freunde, von allen gedisst. Mit tränenden Augen sah ich zu ihm auf, doch ich konnte ihn nicht erkennen, der Mistkerl leuchtete mir direkt ins Gesicht. "Ihr habt mich mein ganzes Leben lang nur gemobbt! Ich will meine Rache!" Seine Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Wut und reines Adrenalin pulsierte durch meine Adern. Ich brauchte nicht zur Seite zu sehen um zu wissen, dass Johnny tot war. Hier ging es um mein Leben und ja verdammt, ich hing daran! "Ich habe dich niemals gemobbt! Du bist doch krank!" Etwas in mir, die Stimme, dass Tier, fletschte die Zähne wie ein angriffslustiger Hund und ich zitterte vor Anspannung. "Du hättest mir helfen können, Trent! Du hättest helfen können!" Auf einmal verschwand der Lichtkegel und ich saß wieder blind in der Dunkelheit. Er wollte mir die verdammte Taschenlampe über den Schädel ziehen! Verzweifelt stach ich mit dem Messer blindlings in die Dunkelheit, genau in die Stelle, an der er eben noch gestanden hatte. Es war mehr Glück als Können, als ich ihn traf. Die Klinge bohrte sich tief in sein Fleisch, er schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und mit einem Ruck wurde mir das Messer aus der Hand gerissen. Wild tanzte der Lichtkegel durch den Raum, als die Lampe zu Boden fiel und mich wieder Panik überkam. Ich war waffenlos! Halb erhob ich mich und hastete auf die Lampe zu, schlug aber mit der Schläfe gegen etwas Hartes. Krachend fiel etwas neben mir zu Boden und den stechenden Schmerz in meinem Kopf ignorierend griff ich zu. Das Ding war schwer, relativ dick, eine gute Waffe. Danny fluchte lauthals, ich konnte seine dreckigen Schuhe im Licht sehen. Angriff war schon immer die beste Verteidigung gewesen, also umklammerte ich meine Waffe fester, erhob mich ganz und sprang förmlich auf ihn zu. Zischend sausten meine Hände mit dem vermeintlichen Lebensretter durch die Luft. Ich zielte auf den Kopf des Schatten.... und traf. Es knackte vernehmlich und er sank stöhnend zusammen. Leichtfüßig tänzelte ich zurück und verharrte einen Moment. "Mistkerl!", hauchte ich nachdrücklich und ließ meine Waffe zu Boden fallen. Meine Hände zitterten wie Espenlaub, als ich die Taschenlampe aufhob und damit einen Blick auf Danny riskierte. Er lag reglos am Boden, Blut lief aus seiner gebrochenen Nase über sein Gesicht und sprudelte aus einer Wunde an seinem Bauch. Tot war er nicht, aber er würde verbluten, wenn ich nichts tat. Aber ich wollte auch nichts tun. Die Stimme in meinem Inneren, die mir gerade das Leben gerettet hatte, schwieg beharrlich. Der Lichtkegel wanderte über den Boden und verharrte vor meinen Füßen. Plötzlich überkam mich das Verlangen zu lachen. Aufgeschlagen und blutverschmiert lag sie da... die Bibel. Ich hatte Danny mit einer Bibel niedergeschlagen. Die Taschenlampe entglitt meinen kraftlosen Fingern und ich kicherte heiser. "Ich werde euch ein Requim singen. Dir Danny, und auch dir, Johnny. Kyrie eleison... Christe eleison..." Was danach kam ist nur allzu bekannt. Die Nachbarn hatten die Schreie aus dem Haus gehört und die Polizei gerufen. Diese fanden mich, noch immer das Kyrie singend neben zwei toten Jungs. Sie nahmen mich mit und verurteilten mich wegen zweifachen Mordes. Ich erschien ihnen nicht zurechnungsfähig, sie sperrten mich in die Psychiatrie. So sollte die Mordserie des Haunted Tenors, wie sie mich nannten, enden. Ein Happy End. Aber ihr wisst doch... solange es ein Happy End gibt, ist es noch nicht vorbei. Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Mittellang